The American Diabetes Association has initiated the GENNID study (Genetics of Non-Insulin-Dependent Diabetes Mellitus) in order to maximize the rapid identification of the genes involved in what is now called type 2 diabetes. The study will establish a national database and cell-line bank comprised of information and specimens on families with well-documented type 2 diabetes. Along with an information database, a panel of cell lines (cells from blood which are grown in the laboratory) and serum samples from all family members will be developed. Such a comprehensive effort will provide investigators throughout the country with access to a common, well-categorized group of families to conduct the necessary studies to discover what genes cause diabetes as a first step to develop better ways to predict, prevent and treat diabetes.